


the remaining warmth of summer. v2

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comedy, Crack, Curses, F/F, Help, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Sayo is a precious doggo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: I draw a morning with a formless songAnd I'll go beyond the shallow, shallow summer daysI see your palms, they are not cold to me,In the dawn sky and the dawn firefliesCurrent chapter in a nutshell: Tsugu finally finds the oversized monster dog.[ Rewritten ver. + continuation of my old fic under the same name. ]





	1. Chapter One: where the hell are they.

**Author's Note:**

> Original could be read here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467580

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsuguuuu~ Hii-chan and Tomo-chin went missing last nightttt,” Moca drawled aloud, trudging over to hug the brunette. She seemed to be shivering- did they go into the woods or something?

A huge, monstrous dog-like being that lived in the darkest part of the forest that surrounded the mountain and the village at its foot. Some said that it had green eyes filled with rage, while others said that its fur was a beautiful, pristine pastel teal. Others who weren’t so lucky to walk away unscathed but were still lucky enough to survive said that it had wings that darkened into a purplish-bluish shade at the tips of the feathers. Said monster was a legend that haunted Tsugumi’s village, and was most probably real due to the increasing amount of villagers disappearing or running away from the woods in the middle of the night, frightened as Hell and most probably wounded here and there- usually with a large gash on their back or a broken limb.

 

Yes, Tsugumi’s village was haunted by some angry dog who feasts on human flesh. And yes, Tsugumi didn’t really care about the monster. What’s the huge deal over it, anyways?

 

She grew up with Moca telling the story over and over again, and Himari crying over it- well, Himari only cried over the story up until they were about 9 or so, at least. Two twins as different as the night and day, and the younger one loved her older sister so much and would do anything to make her happy, to the point of turning her into a beast due to a misunderstood statement. Said younger twin however didn’t think of it thoroughly, and the ‘blessing’ turned out as a ‘curse’ instead, as the older twin would lose all of her self control upon turning into a dog thingy when the moon is at its brightest. Older twin’s friends didn’t want to let her suffer alone, and begged the younger twin to ‘curse’ them too, but they ended up without the side effect where they would turn into bloodthirsty monsters. One became an oversized fluffy cat, and another became a night heron [ much to her disappointment though, as night heron’s ‘singing’ could creep people out very easily. ]. And then off they went, into the forest that grew around their village.

And of course, she really didn’t expect to one day wake up a very worried Moca and a fuming Ran.

 

“Tsuguuuu~ Hii-chan and Tomo-chin went missing last nightttt,” Moca drawled aloud, trudging over to hug the brunette. She seemed to be shivering- did they go into the woods or something?

 

Tsugumi reached out the slowly ruffle her friend’s hair. She was really confused- after all, she just woke up and went outside to collect firewood from the backyard and then DANNN!!!! The two approached her out of nowhere. But then again, it wasn’t normal to see Moca up this early, let alone being worried as Hell. “Moca-chan, what happened? Ran-chan?” she asked. She turned around in hopes of seeing Himari and Tomoe, but neither of them were there. Strange. “Where’s Tomoe-chan and Himari-chan?”

 

She looked around again, hoping that they simply have fallen behind on their way there, but nope- the two weren’t there at all. Where could they have gone? Sure, Himari wasn’t much of a morning person and Tomoe would rather sleep in during winter mornings like this one, but if Moca was the one up early then something’s definitely not right.

 

“That’s why we’re here,” Ran huffed. Judging from the current state of her clothes, she just came back from wandering around in the forest- most probably with Moca. Alright. The Hell is going on?

 

“Himari and Tomoe are missing.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, they’re missing?” the brunette asked. She had taken in the firewood for her parents earlier, and was currently sitting outside with her friends [ who had politely declined her parents’ offer to come inside for a cup of tea or two. ]. Her expression was laced with worry and confusion, very much unlike Moca’s attempt at a shit-eating grin.

 

Ran adjusted her scarf a bit before lightly punching Moca in the shoulder. “I was up late with Moca again last night, and we noticed Himari walking alone towards the forest. Tomoe was following behind, and that was that,” she said. “I went to sleep not long after that, but Moca stayed awake. And when I woke up, I went to check the footprints in the snow to see if they came back. But they didn’t.”

 

Ah. So that was the problem.

 

Moca, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to charge into battle. Her face was kinda funny, but the brunette can’t bear to tell her friend that. “Tsuguuuuu let’s go find themmmm~”

 

Hold up. Find them? When the only clue that they had was simply the already disappearing trail of footprints in the snow that most probably lead to nowhere? That would be relatively impossible for the three of them. The forest was huge, and was filled with dangerous animals which would get more common the deeper they went into the woods. But then again, her special ‘gift’ might be useful in situations like this…

 

“So? Are you going to come with us?”

 

“I’ll go alone.”

 

The answer that the other two received from Tsugumi shocked them a bit, considering that Tsugumi would usually try her best to not get herself into situations like this; she would usually ask for help from a more experienced person. So, why now?

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ran asked. It wasn’t everyday that one could see Tsugumi suddenly braving up to go into the forest all by herself. But then again, all four of them- Ran, Moca, Tomoe and Himari; Tsugumi’s childhood friends, knew that she was usually the least scared upon entering the woods when they were younger. If anyone would actually go alone to find two missing teenagers, it would either be Tsugumi or a highly experienced hunter. And considering that the latter would most likely not believe in their explanation, Tsugumi was their only hope unless they would want to organize a huge search party which would take days to create- probably a few days too many.

 

Tsugumi nodded. “I’ll go there tonight, and I’ll be back before you even notice it!” she exclaimed. “Don’t worry Ran-chan, I promise that I’ll take care of myself.”

 

After all, this was for the sake of her friends, right..?


	2. Chapter Two: okay, wrong person. or rather, creature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trees reminded her again, but this time she didn’t exactly have any time to run any faster. In front of her was a large canid creature almost as tall her; it had a muscular build and was probably built to outrun a weak human being like herself. Light, pastel teal fur gleamed off in the moonlight, and its large wings that were glazed with black were neatly folded backwards. A pair of fierce green eyes were staring right into her soul.
> 
>  
> 
> At last, she had found the beast.
> 
>  
> 
> Or rather, the beast found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Okay, that shows how much I really want to actually finish this fic. Okay. Okay.

If Tsugumi had to describe the current condition in the village at night, she would’ve gone with “Very cold, I would rather stay indoors.” After all, nobody would actually want to run around in the middle of the mushy snow, especially at night.

 

She had just passed by Ran’s house earlier, and sure enough, the rebellious red noodle was peering out from her window with a certain bread devourer, waiting for her to pass by. Moca seemed to be sleepy considering that it was probably past her usual bedtime, but she still decided to stay awake to ensure that Tsugumi stayed true to her word. Well, even if they didn’t stay awake she would’ve still gone out to find Tomoe and Himari- after all, they were her childhood friends and she can’t some mysterious oversized dog kill them, right?

 

But then again, it was cold. Too cold for her personal preferences. The winter chill was biting at her skin despite the fact that she was wearing more than enough layers of clothing for this rescue mission.

 

The snow was thick enough to reach quarter to her knees. Luckily she was wearing proper gear tonight. She took in a deep breath, and took another step forward; further into the gloomy, dark, lifeless woods. However, ‘lifeless’ was an understatement. 

 

The trees, no matter how lifeless they seemed to be on the outside, were actually full on the life on the inside. And how did she know that it was true? She could talk to them, and they would be able to answer back.

 

Yes, Hazawa Tsugumi was capable of talking to trees. A true tree whisperer, one would say, but it was simply an ability that she inherited from her mother’s side of the family. No, her family wasn’t full of lunatics- they were just given this ability somehow. Really.

 

So now, she was depending on the trees to help guide her around the woods. Sure, she had a lantern in hand, but that wouldn’t stop her from getting lost. Some trees have been here for hundreds of years, so they should know the directions around the forest better than anyone back in the village.

 

To think of it again, Tomoe and Himari weren’t the only ones who have went missing in the woods by far. The victims have included the eldest daughter of the Yamabukis [ who was found near a river, most probably clinging on to whatever life that she still had; the poor girl had several broken bones, bloody wounds here and there, and a severely mangled foot upon discovery ], the heir of the Yamato woodworking business, and even a certain shy, short and lovable girl from the other side of the village. Maybe she would be able to find them too? Well, it would be good if she could.

 

Tsugumi continued to walk for a while longer, guided by the soft voices of the trees and the dimming light of her lantern, until she reached a miniature ravine. On the other side was a thorny, darker forest. Said forest was giving off a stench of sort- something like the smell of rotting flesh and decomposing corpses. A fallen tree was present as a bridge that connected the forest that she was used to and what was most probably the home of the beast.

 

_ The beast. _

 

Upon the thought monstrosity, the brunette could feel a slight chill running through her spine. After all, her friends could’ve have been killed by it. But she can’t possibly give up now- she managed to get this far all by herself, so she can’t turn around and go home just like that, right?

 

Hopefully the tree was strong enough to hold up her weight.

 

Slowly placing her foot on the tree, she tested for any possibly weaknesses before completely moving onto the tree; carefully walking towards the part of the forest that seemed to be foreign to her. Tsugumi hear the trees from her part of the forest cheering her on, which gave her determination to complete the trek across the makeshift bridge.

 

_ Crrrreaaaaak _

 

Okay, she almost lost her balance when the tree creaked. The brunette quickened her pace and hopped off as soon as she arrived. The tree was still somewhat alright, which meant that she was still able to go home afterwards. If she was able to find her friends and not end up with a major injury, that is.

 

“...Hello..?” she called out, in hopes of a respond from a nearby tree. They would most likely not reply, but it won’t hurt to try.

 

One plip.

 

Two plip.

 

Three.

 

Tsugumi was about to get up and accept her fate in which she would be alone in these woods until-

 

“Tsugumi…”

 

Ah. So the trees here were alive too, and were pretty much just as alive as the ones back home. “Thank you,” she whispered lowly in reply. The trees didn’t say anything back, but she knew that they were still listening.

 

She continued her trek across the woods to find her friends, trying her best to not trip over the uprooted trees or stray boulders. It was rather quiet here, and it made her feel kinda… lonely. Sure, Tsugumi didn’t really mind being alone, but after hearing at least the soft chatter of the trees; the light cooing of the owls at night, it felt kinda strange to go back to only hear the sound of her feet crushing the snow underneath her as she walked.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“The beast is here.”

 

“Run.”

 

The trees were starting to sway a bit, as if they were trying to get her attention. And true enough, she could hear the soft pitter patter of pawpads from afar. The beast- the monster that has been haunting her village, the forest; the mountain range in general was nearby. And the beast was most probably more than ready to tear her into shreds. 

 

Tsugumi turned around to walk back down the windy path back to her village for her own safety. And as she walked, she could hear the sound of the footsteps [ or rather, pawsteps? ] getting louder. She has to be quick if she wants to live.

 

“It’s here.”

 

“Run.”

 

The trees reminded her again, but this time she didn’t exactly have any time to run any faster. In front of her was a large canid creature almost as tall her; it had a muscular build and was probably built to outrun a weak human being like herself. Light, pastel teal fur gleamed off in the moonlight, and its large wings that were glazed with black were neatly folded backwards. A pair of fierce green eyes were staring right into her soul.

 

At last, she had found the beast.

 

Or rather, the beast found her.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a metaphor! The story takes place in winter, so please don't get confused ;A;
> 
> Twitter is @souzouarrow, and Discord is kiyopingin#7424, so feel free to spam me on those two I want more friends huhu


End file.
